Bin Shimada
|birthplace = Niigata, Niigata, Japan|nationality = Japanese|known for = Mobile Suit Z Gundam as Scirocco Fist of the North Star as Yuda Future GPX Cyber Formula as Jacky Guderian You're Under Arrest as Ken Nakajima Dragon Ball Z as Broly|active = 1978-present|Agent = Aoni Production}} is a seiyū born on November 20, 1954 in Niigata, Niigata, Japan.Doi, Hitoshi. "Shimada Bin". Seiyuu Database. July 17, 2010. Archived by WebCite July 20, 2010. He is currently employed by the talent management firm Aoni Production. __TOC__ Anime TV * Alfred J. Kwak * Angel Heart (Doc) * Beet the Vandel Buster (Hazan) * Blue Gender (Ted) * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (Chibīdabon) * Brave Fighter of Legend DaGarn (Big Lander, Land Bison) * Case Closed (Atsuhiko Wakizaka, Mineto Kanaya) * Chibi Maruko-chan (Tomozou Sakura) * Chōsha Raideen (Spectre) * Chūka Ichiban (Admiral Li's subordinate, adult Zhang, others) * Cyborg Kuro-chan (Būrusu) * Digimon Xros Wars (Starmon, Jijimon, Tactimon) * Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy (Kin-chan) * Dr. Slump (2nd series) (King Nikochan) * Dragon Ball GT (Suguro, Sonpara) * Dragon Ball Z (Broly, West Kaiou, Cell Jr.) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Kami (after Takeshi Aono)) * F-Zero GP Legend (Silver Nielsen) * Firestorm (anime) (Steve Johnson) * Fist of the North Star (Yuda) * Future GPX Cyber Formula (Jacky Guderian, Akira Hiyoshi) * Guardian Angel Getten (Producer) * Genesis Climber Mospeada (Stick Bernard) * Genji Tsūshin Agedama (Tsuriban, Kacchi, Modem, Akira Fukuzawa) * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger (Rikiya Ryūzaki (Red Ganba), Erudoran) * Ginga Reppū Baxinger (Kei Malone) * Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Anton, Chai Char, Muto, Mesh) * Highschool! Kimen-gumi (Ichirō Shinjitsu) * Infinite Ryvius (Luxen Hojo, Radan) * InuYasha (Kotatsu the Hell Painter) * Itazura Na Kiss (Shigeo Aihara) * Jushin Liger (Doru Commando) * Kindaichi Case Files (Seiji Kobayashi) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Kihāno) * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Kikunojō Hanamaru, Ryū, Rokusuke, Shiro Karasu) * Kūsō Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy (Baron Mangetsu) * Kyo kara Maoh! as Vinon * Lassie (Hamilton, Carey-sensei) * Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (Mabeuf) * Marmalade Boy (Yōji Matsuura, Master) * Marude Dameo (Nūbō) * Mashin Eiyūden Wataru 2 (Hanbunburugu Kyōdai, Kamoshirēnu) * Metal Armor Dragonar (Karl Gainer, 1st Lt. Zin) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (2nd Lt. Niki, Nie Gihren) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Paptimus Scirocco) * Nanatsu no Umi no Tico (Enrico) * Naruto (Kamikiri) * Nintama Rantarō (Hemu Hemu, others) * Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer (Tarō Shirogane, Erudoran) * One Piece (Foxy, Wapol) * Pokémon (Dr. Akibara) * Papuwa (Matsuoka-kun, Miyagi Tōhoku) * Petopeto-san (Tonio Fujimura) * Ranma ½ (Sentarō Daimonji, An-Man, Toboku Shugyōsha, others) * Robin Hood no Daibōken (Little John) * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (Richard) * Sailor Moon (Yuichiro Kumada) * Saint Seiya (Merak Beta Hagen(β-sei Meraku no Hāgen)) * s-CRY-ed (Urizane, Bifu) * Sgt. Frog (3M) * Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō (Dot) * Slayers (Zangulus) * Sonic X (Bocoe, Chuck Thorndyke) * The Spectacular Spider-Man TV Series * ''Space Runaway Ideon (Gyabarī Tekuno) * Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Suemaru Wataya) * Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (Charles de Etouard) * Time Bokan 2000 Kaitō Kiramekiman (小徳川伊衛康) * Uchūsen Sagittarius (Toppī) * Ultimate Muscle II (Barrier-Free Man J, Dazzle) * Urusei Yatsura (Tobimaru Mizunokōji) * Wild Knights Gulkeeva (Dansu) * Yaiba (Kenjuro) * Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (Sonken, Teiiku) * You're Under Arrest (Ken Nakajima) * Yōyō no Neko Tsumami (Doc) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Akaboshi) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel MonstersGX (Gravekeeper's Chief) * Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh (Tsutomu Kojima, Erudoran) OVA * B't X Neo (B't Halloween) * Detective Conan: Conan vs. Kidd vs. Yaiba: Hōtō Sōdatsu Daikessen!! (Kenjūrō Kurogane) * Future GPX Cyber Formula series (Jacky Guderian) * Kishin Heidan (Masatomo Sakaki) * Konpeki no Kantai (Tatsu Haramoto Naruto Kanchō) * Kyokujitsu no Kantai (Tatsu Haramoto) * Macross II (Nexx) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Gabriel Ramirez Garcia) * Saint Seiya Hades Chapter Sanctuary (Chikisei Furogu no Zērosu) * You're Under Arrest (Ken Nakajima) Movies * Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (Ketsuaru) * Doraemon: Nobita and the Robot Kingdom (Gonsuke) * Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves (Gūsuke's dad) * Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (General Blue) * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (Broly) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Broly) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Second Coming (Broly) * One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Sakura (Wapol) * Ultimate Muscle II (Dazzle) * You're Under Arrest (Ken Nakajima) * Zeta Gundam A New Translation: Heirs to the Stars (Paptimus Scirocco) * Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Lovers (Paptimus Scirocco) * Zeta Gundam A New Translation III: Love is the Pulse of the Stars (Paptimus Scirocco) Games * Bōkoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner (Hiroshi Asao) * CR Hokuto no Ken Denshō (pachinko) (Yuda) * CR Hokuto no Ken Tomo (pachinko) (Yuda) * Dead or Alive as Zack * Dragon Ball Z video games ((Budokai 3, Tenkaichi and Tenkaichi 2)) as Broly. * Future GPX Cyber Formula series (Jacky Guderian, Akira Hiyoshi) * The Legend of Heroes III: The White Witch (Sega Saturn) (Rōdi) * Kessen II (Joren, Cheng Yu) * KOF: Maximum Impact (Hyena) * One Piece Grand Battle! 2 (Wapol) * Policenauts (Dave Forrest) * Project Justice (Kurow Kirishima) * Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi (Enge) * Super Robot Wars series (Paptimus Scirocco, Nie Gihren, Anton Rando, Chai Char, Karl Gainer, 1st Lt. Zin, Gabriel Ramirez Garcia, Zeon Soldier) * Tales of Legendia (Soron) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Widdershin) * Tales of Innocence (Oswald fan Kuruela) * Klonoa (Joka) CD drama * ''Future GPX Cyber Formula series (Jacky Guderian) * Samurai Spirits (Dengeki CD Bunko) (Haōmaru) * Street Fighter II: Shunrei Hishō Densetsu (Toshiba-EMI) (Ryū) * Haiyore! Nyarko-san (Nodens) Voice over * Batman Forever (Edward E. Nygma/The Riddler) (voicing for Jim Carrey) * Magnum Force (rock star) * The Pink Panther (Fairy) * The Simpsons (Krusty the Klown, Troy McClure) * Star Wars series Luke Skywalker) (Post 2000) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Raphael) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (Michelangelo) * Stepney from the Japanese dub of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Tokusatsu * ''Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger (Tire Org) * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (Satorakura) ** Ninpū Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger (Satorakura) * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Alpaci, Korachek) * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Talong) * Juken Sentai Gekiranger (Hihi) * Engine Sentai Go-onger (Chirakasonne) * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The Light Samurai's Surprise Transformation (Nanashi/Super Nanashi) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie (Deinbaruto of the Morning Star) * ''Kamen Rider Hibiki Hyper Video (Azure Wolf) * Angelique: Sacria of Light and Darkness (Clavis, Guardian of Darkness) * Angelique: Tokimeki Treasure Chest (Clavis, Guardian of Darkness) * Nanaka 6/17 (Jinpachi Arashiyama) Trivia *Blood Type: B References * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu et al. "You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle". (December 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 48–49. External links * Aoni Productions * Anime News Network * Category:1954 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Niigata (city) es:Bin Shimada fr:Bin Shimada ko:시마다 빈 it:Bin Shimada ja:島田敏 ru:Симада, Бин zh:島田敏 Category:Aoni Production